1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing multi-user access to devices and the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is increasingly desirable to couple computer and digital devices together and to the Internet using TCP/IP protocols. One instance of this is multiple computers provided with radio modems providing wireless communication. Wireless communication between users and a network provides some significant advantages over the similar communication networks utilizing completely hardwired connections. Since there are no permanent wires or cables connecting users to a hub or router in the network, the costs of installing wire and cable are eliminated, as are any costs associated with expanding or changing the office or workplace facility in the future. Wireless solutions also provide mobility for users who must take their PC to various locations on the job site and cannot be tied to a single, non-mobile workstation.
Currently, wireless communication between users and a network may take place via a wireless network access point. This access point is simply an adapter device that converts the incoming radio communications from users' PCs to signals understood by a network, and gives the remote PC users access to all devices connected (hard wired) to the network beyond the access point. This concept is illustrated in FIG. 1A of the prior art. Users may have portable 10A or desktop 10B PCs equipped with wireless modems. These modems transmit to and receive from wireless access point 12 which has a single Ethernet connection 14 to a local area network 16. This access point 12 is a dedicated hardware device specifically designed to provide multi-user wireless communication with a single Ethernet LAN connection.
Once a user is connected to the LAN 16, they would have access to a number of peripheral devices such as printers, network hard drives, scanners, cable modems, telephone modems, etc. But all of these devices normally require a second interface to connect to the LAN. For example, a printer connected to the network would require an interface device that has an Ethernet connection input (from the LAN) and a standard UART (universal asynchronous receiver transmitter) driven LPT (line printer terminal) parallel port (to be connected to the printer). In addition, the LAN usually requires various servers and switching hubs designed to identify and route traffic to end target devices.
FIG. 1B (prior art) illustrates a similar system marketed by Compex, that allows a standard PC 18 to be converted to an access point for an Ethernet based LAN 16. A “kit” provided by the manufacturer includes a wireless transceiver pair; one for a user's PC 10A or 10B, and a mating compatible PCI bus interface circuit card that is installed in PC 18. Also included in the “kit” is software that enables the network communication between user's PC 10 and LAN 16. Connection to peripheral devices attached to LAN 16 would have to be made through LAN 16. Connection to peripheral devices attached to the LAN 16 would have to be made through interface adapters, as discussed previously.
FIG. 1C (prior art) illustrates another current product manufactured by companies like Lucent, 3Com, and Cisco Systems. A wireless residential gateway 20 provides an access point for an Ethernet 14 based LAN 16, along with a standard V.90 modem connection 22 that can communicate via standard telephone lines 14, and RS232 serial port connections 26. This device provides connectivity to other communication technologies besides a LAN, but access to any peripheral device attached to the RS232 serial port 26, for example, will still require another piece of hardware or additional components to connect to the widest variety of devices, since most will not provide compatible connectivity via a serial port.
FIG. 1D (prior art) illustrates a product that provides wireless communication between users 10 and a USB (universal serial bus) based network. A wireless USB adapter 28 can be connected to a USB hub 30, which in turn is connected to multiple USB devices 32. Currently, a wide variety of USB devices exists such as scanners, DVD/CD readers/writers, removable storage, and printers. But not all devices are compatible with USB systems, and USB is not desirable for high speed data transfers, as might be required for hard disk drives or full color scanners.
FIG. 1E (prior art) illustrates a product that provides wireless communication to a cable modem or DSL (digital subscriber line) connection. Wireless base station and cable router 34 is connected to cable ort DSL line 36, and is designed exclusively for this purpose. Other types of peripherals cannot be executed.
FIG. 1F (prior art) illustrates a product that provides wireless communication between users 10 and a IEEE 1394 (Fire Wire) based network. A wireless IEEE 1394 adapter 200 can be connected to a IEEE 1394 hub 210, which in turn is connected to multiple IEEE 1394 devices 220. A wide variety of IEEE 1394 devices are available such as scanners, DVD/CD readers/writers, removable storage, and printers. But not all devices are compatible with IEEE 1394 systems, and IEEE 1394 is not a cost-effective solution when a high transfer rate is not required, such as when connecting a keyboard and a mouse to a computer.
As illustrated in the examples cited above, a wireless PC user has a large number of adapters to purchase if they want to connect to a multiplicity of devices. They can connect to a multiplicity of devices. They can purchase discrete adapters to connect directly to each end use device (such as a printer or scanner), or purchase a single access point adapter to connect to a LAN, then a number of discrete adapters to connect the end use devices to the LAN. While the current methodologies offer the highest degree of flexibility in configuring the system, it is at a penalty of high cost and significant complexity. The complexity aspect is also reflected in the software needed to run such a network, especially if numerous adapters from a number of different manufacturers are present.
It would be of further interest to have users, connected to the Internet, to also have access to a multiplicity of multi-media peripheral devices, without the expense and complexity of an Ethernet based LAN system equipped with discrete adapters to support a multiplicity of peripheral device protocols.
What is needed is an apparatus and method that allows multiple users to connect via wireless modems and the Internet to a single multiple access router, which enables the shared communication with a number of multi-media and peripheral devices.